


Spring Festival

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the United Lands of Poseidon, there is a festival to celebrate life and rebirth.  Nasch and Durbe cannot give life with one another, but they can certainly celebrate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Festival

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Spring Festival  
 **Romance:** Nasch x Durbe  
 **Word Count:** 274|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, bonus 'festival'; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #71, write a scene that does not occur in canon  
 **Summary:** In the United Lands of Poseidon, there is a festival to celebrate life and rebirth. Nasch and Durbe cannot give life with one another, but they can certainly celebrate it.

* * *

“So, what's this festival about again?” Durbe leaned against Nasch, breathing in the rich scent that always surrounded him, calling to mind the sea and the beach. It was a good scent, one that Durbe wished he could indulge himself in more often. 

Nasch ran callused fingers through Durbe's hair. “It's for life and rebirth. It celebrates the start of spring and the end of winter. Which you can't really notice for another couple of weeks, but this is what is supposed to get everything started.” His lips twitched upward. “Or so the priests say.” 

Durbe knew well that Nasch respected the gods of his people, but the priests were a different tale. He tolerated them, mostly out of respect for the gods themselves, and for his sister. But Nasch was a warrior king who loved his people with all of his great heart. He would do anything that would help them. 

“What do you think the priests would have to say about this?” he asked, tracing one finger up Nasch's bare chest. The good thing nipped briefly at Durbe's neck. 

“I don't plan on asking them. It's not their concern.” He started to push Durbe back down, only for the knight to reverse it, so he hovered over Nasch. 

“I can't stay as long as I'd like.” He hated having to say those words. But he always had to, sooner or later. 

Nasch pulled him down closer. “Then let's enjoy ourselves while we can.” 

Outside, the festival continued, people of all ranks and ages mingling freely to celebrate the coming of spring. Inside, King Nasch and Sir Durbe celebrated in their own fashion. 

**The End**


End file.
